Beach Wars
by 657
Summary: The Ruffs and Punks are enjoying a nice, calm day at the beach...until a seagull swipes Butch's Fried Chicken. Then the beach becomes a battlefield. Oneshot. Takes place after It was All Lies.


**OK so this is a companion piece to it was All Lies. It's also my first one shot ever. It takes place 3 months after the story. **

It was quite in the city of Townsville. The Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpunk Girls were going to the beach. Boomer, Brat, Butch and Brute were on their way there. The reds were already there because they decided to leave early so they could set up. When they arrived, all 4 villains walked into the beach. They flew over towards the camp that Brick and Berserk set up. The camp had 2 red towels, 2 blue and 2 green. It also had a giant umbrella to shade the six children and a picnic basket so they could eat when hungry. Butch grabbed the nearby picnic basket and pulled out a bucket of Boneless Kentucky Fried Chicken. He passed it around to Brute and the others before snagging a piece of chicken. He was about to take a bite…until a seagull snatched it from his hand. Butch went from cheerful to vengeful in seconds. Nobody messes with his fried chicken and lives.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WINGED RAT!"

Butch immediately flew after the bird cursing while the other 5 children started chuckling at his determination over a piece of chicken. Butch apparently didn't take into account that he could easily grab another one from the bucket. The seagull made sharp turns to try to avoid the Rowdyruff Boy trying to steal its lunch. Butch remained on its tail; the seagull quickly flew to the sand and waited until Butch was close before quickly flying away, making Butch crash into the sand. Butch heard the other 5 laughing really hard in the distance. But he didn't care about them. He was focused on the seagull as it swallowed the piece of chicken and Butch snarled. This was no longer about getting the piece of chicken back. It was about pummeling the creature that was stupid enough to piss him off. Butch's left eye began twitching before he lunged at the Seagull. The seagull immediately took off into midair, with Butch trailing behind it. The seagull began flying over the ocean with Butch firing eye lasers. The seagull swayed and dodged each one. Butch growled before flying at an angle, going higher in altitude until he dive bombed the bird. Butch was like a green missile, a missile…that the seagull avoided with a sharp turn and Butch flew straight into the water with a splash. Butch swam upwards and spat water out of his mouth and turned towards the seagull when he saw it sitting on a wooden pole in the middle of the water. It pointed its wing at him and made strange noises. Butch's eyes widened in anger when he realized what it was doing; it was laughing at him, mocking him for his failed attempt to attack it. Butch suddenly saw his arms get darker under the shade and he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw it. A HUGE tidal wave…and it was descending on him! Butch got a deadpan look on his face before he spoke

"This is gonna frickin suck!"

_CRASH_

The wave crashed on the Rowdyruff and brought him underwater. Butch had no idea how long he was under water, but the wave brought him to shore. He stood up and wiped his hair that was matted down to his face out of his eyes. He scowled at the seagull and spoke with venom

"Alright you little vulture! This means war!"

He immediately flew back towards town to buy the perfect tool he needed to exact for vengeance.

_(20 MINUTES LATER)_

Butch came back to the campsite holding something behind his back and giggling evilly. Brute being his best friend spoke;

"What are you doing!"

Butch smirked evilly before pulling out his new toy. A BB gun! Brick immediately spoke

"No! You are not shooting a seagull with a BB Gun Butch! This is the stupidest idea you have ever come up with!"

Butch ignored Brick and flew off towards his prey. Brick sighed before speaking'

"Well; this ought to be interesting!"

Butch immediately saw the seagull sitting a buoy. He smirked evilly and aimed the gun at the seagull and pulled the trigger.

_PEW_

The plastic Bullet shot towards the bird…and hit the spot below it! The Bullet ricocheted and came flying backwards…and it smacked Butch right in the face. He out the most _feminine _yelp as it popped him in the middle of his face. He immediately dropped the BB gun to hold his wounded face as he heard Boomer, Berserk, Brat and Brute howling with laughter in the background. Brick simply face palmed at his brothers idiocy. Butch growled as he took a notepad and crossed BB Gun off the list of effective plans. He flew back home to plan again.

_(ANOTHER 20 MINUTES)_

Butch came back to the beach and pulled out of his back pocket a slingshot and a couple marbles. He was sure this plan wouldn't fail. But to make sure, he loaded up 2 marbles and let them fly.

_CLUNK_

SMACK

both rocks hit his brothers in the back of their heads. Brick and Boomer held their heads where they were hit and scowled at Butch. He chuckled darkly. If it could wound a Rowdyruff, then it could kill a seagull. It also helped that he had better aim with this then the BB Gun. He aimed at the seagull and let fire. It was then that the seagull flew away and the marble hit the post where it was standing. Butch cursed and scrunched his eyes in frustration. If he was paying more attention, then he would have known that the marble was heading right back towards him and might have had time to dodge. It hit him right in the groin. Butch's eyes immediately widened

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

(2 HOURS LATER)

Plan after plan had come and gone. Each one did more damage to Butch then the actual seagull. He was too angry to even remember that he had the sharpest blades that could pop out of his knuckles any time that he wanted. Butch let out a shrill cry of anger and picked up a stone nearby and threw it as hard as he could. He wasn't even paying attention but he was alerted when he heard 2 sounds

_CLUNK_

SQUAWK

Butch looked up in shock. He saw the seagull fall into the water. His jaw dropped, he spent over 300 dollars on weapons and all he needed was a stupid stone to finish the job? Butch then realized what happened. He hit it. He actually hit it. A face splitting grin formed on him as he screamed

"YIPPIE! I GOT THAT WINGED MONSTROCITY! HOORAY!"

Butch was overjoyed. He did it. He flew back towards his friends to brag when he saw them packing up. He got confused for a moment before he spoke

"What are you doing?"

Brick spoke

"We're leaving. We've been here for over 3 hours."

Butch groaned; He spent so much time after the seagull that he completely forgot about the beach. There was only one thing that could cheer him up. Butch then walked over towards the picnic basket. Hopefully there was more chicken left. He opened the basket and nearly cried when he saw it was empty. He slapped his hand over his face in annoyance before immediately jumping in the air with a shrill of pain. He was sunburnt badly…all over his body! He nearly wanted to cry. Not only did he not get any Fried Chicken, but he was practically roasted all over his body. Brick smirked as he spoke

"Sunburnt huh? I'm not surprised seeing how you went after the seagull before we all put on sunscreen. Looks like the bird got the last laugh after all."

Brick smirked as he patted Butch's shoulder _HARD_. Butch jumped in the air with a scream;

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**END**


End file.
